gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of commited crimes
Murder *Tippi Wan (Willemijn Lodwijckx- bomb explosion; Greet Hogenberk- pushed from height; Mr. van Dijk- stabbed; Misty (Callewaert's cat)- unknown) Manslaughter *Cor Hogenberk (Tippi Wan- beat with a pan) "Attempted" negligent manslaughter *Claire van Kampen (abandoning Remy Morero in bath which almost caused death) Attempted murder *Merel van Kampen (Claire van Kampen- bludgeoning her) *Joost van Wenten (Anouk Verschuur- drowning her; strangling her) Theft *Claire van Kampen (stole money from charity auction; shoplifted dress) *Roderick Lodewijckx (shoplifted clothing) *Tippi Wan (money from Martin Morero) *Dirk Stubbe (from mother; offscreen) Blackmail *Tippi Wan (Cheryl Morero- to tell everyone about her secrets if she can't stay at their house; Greet Hogenberk- to tell everyone about the family secret of Martin not being Remy's real father, if she can't stay at the Moreros; Martin Morero- to tell Cheryl about his adultery if she can't stay); Claire van Kampen- to tell everyone about her charity theft, if she can't have € 5000) Bribery *Tippi Wan (Evert Lodewijckx- to not leave the country and have Roderick's baby if he won't pay her off) *Anouk Verschuur ((attempted) Emile- to dance with her daughter, for 50 €) Destruction of property *Roderick Lodewijckx (Anouk Verschuur's window with brick) *Willemijn Lodewijckx (Evert Lodewijckx's heirloom silverware) *Martin & Cheryl Morero (damaging Claire van Kampen's garden fence) Public intoxication *Claire van Kampen *Willemijn Lodewijckx Assault/Abuse *Joost van Wenten (hitting Anouk) *Joke (hitting Cheryl Morero) *Martin Morero (bludgeoning Joke) *Cheryl Morero (hitting Wendy) *Tippi Wan (choking babysitter) Conspiracy *Claire van Kampen (Ernst case; Max case) *Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Max (Claire) Fraud/Embezzlement *Claire van Kampen (holding back charity money; casino swindles) *Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena (investment fraud) *Max (casino swindles) *Louis (fake investment funds) *Dr. van Engelen (illegal surgery) Prescience *Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena (Gooische investments) Forgery *Cheryl Morero (paternity test papers) Obstruction of justice *Claire van Kampen (defiling professional secrecy with Cecile van Buuren) Black market violation *Martin Morero (buying an expensive car with black money) Insurance Fraud *Martin Morero (after illegally having bought a car) Kidnapping *Tippi Wan (Remy Morero) Perjury *Claire van Kampen (lying in court; case against Ernst) Stalking *Joost van Wenten (Anouk Verschuur) *Joke (Martin & Cheryl Morero) Defamation *Tippi Wan (Cheryl Morero; sending a false story to the press about Cheryl Morero having an affair) Misprision of felony *Cor Hogenberk (murder of Tippi Wan) *Martin Morero (murder of Tippi Wan) *Cheryl Morero (murder of Tippi Wan) Hate crime *Yari's attackers (gay bashing) Extortion *Claire van Kampen (Willemijn Lodewijckx; € 6000) Grave desecration *Claire van Kampen (Anton van Kampen's grave) Morality crimes Adultery *Cheryl Morero (cheated on Martin Morero - 2 times; Tom Blaauw; Frank de Jong) *Martin Morero (cheated on Cheryl Morero - 3 times; Wendy; Lucy; hotel-maid) *Anton van Kampen (cheated on Claire van Kampen - gay man) *Stach Hartman (cheated on wife - Anouk Verschuur) *Joost (cheated on his wife - Anouk Verschuur) Unconfirmed adultery *Anouk Verschuur (Tom Blaauw) Physical contact with young people/teens *Cecile van Buuren (Edwin Bartelds) *Anouk Verschuur (Bart-Jan) *Tippi Wan (Roderick Lodewijckx) Gun possession *Claire van Kampen (revolver) Drug possession *Roderick Lodewijckx (soft drugs) Breach of contract *Anouk Verschuur (neglecting to paint lines of hockey field)